The Punishing One
The Punishing One is a warship, and the personal flagship of interstellar mercenary, Jack "Growler" Ravenstahl. Type The Punishing One is a RandallYards Systems Ticonderoga-''class Battle Cruiser. It is officially labeled as a Heavy Mass Driver, but it is heavily modified. The ship is enormous, at least five miles long. Aside from the three battalions of mercenaries it houses, ''The Punishing One requires a crew of over 200 to function properly. The Punishing One '' was originally a Galactic Federation ship, then called the G.F.S. ''Weatherford. It was an experimental craft utilizing state of the art radars and tracking systems, an upgraded Shock Drive, and Planet Cracker Orbital bombardment Superlaser. Usage The Punishing One ''serves as Jack's flagship. He personally stole it and a dozen other star ships in the infamous Newmoon Impound heist. Jack turned the spacious captains quarters into his mobile home-away-from-home, turning it into a snug retreat. This room sported an observation window 40 feet wide, offering a breathtaking view of the stars of space. As the largest ship of the Green Raider's fleet, ''The Punishing One serves a plethora of uses. Its powerful radars serve as early warning, its massive cargo hold stores the mercenaries loot and its myriad of weapons deter the wise and decimate the foolish. When used in war or raids, The Punishing One ''serves a two fold purpose; suppressive fire and shock and awe. The Bombardment system is used to obliterate planetary targets. For planetary excursions, the ship usually stays in orbit, except for the rare few times it docks for fuel, usually on Jack's homeworld of Desolus. As a Radar ship, ''The Punishing One's Radars can detect Ships up fifteen quadrants out of sector. Properly tuned, the Radars can also detect lifeforms on board starcraft. They are also capable of reading through nearly all forms of stealth coatings, and picking up the faintest hum of silent engines. This makes stealthy approaches almost a non-issue. Samus herself was incapable of sneaking past the powerful radars when she and Jack first met. As a Cargo ship, The Punishing One's ''massive cargo bay holds supplies, munitions, ground vehicles, even prefabricated garrisons. But most importantly to the Green Raiders was the loot. A special room accessible only by Jack and his first mate Gregory Shatner housed all the mercenaries plunder. The entire cargo bay itself is actually an independent ship, thanks to Jack's engineering expertise. Fitting Shuttle engines to the sides of the bay, a detatchable mag lock and controls inside the bay, the entire cargo bay can detach from the ship and act as a shuttle, ferrying supplies and loot to their destination. = Armament ''The Punishing One ''wanted not for weapons. No fewer than 150 laser cannons, 50 rail guns, 50 Heavy War Lasers, 20 Torpedo tubes, 20 Electrical dischargers and 20 tractor beams defended the massive ship. ''The Punishing One is arguably the most well armed ship currently operating in deep space. The Crown Jewel of the ship, however, was the extremely powerful Planet Cracker Orbital Bombardment Superlaser. This weapon allowed Jack to obliterate whole opposing forces without sending a single man to the surface. The weapon could also be used in ship to ship combat, such as the time when Jack used the weapon to annihilate Ridley's fleet. However, since the weapon is a-fixed to the bottom of the ship, it must be brought into position to be used so, leaving its relatively unguarded belly exposed. Powerful class 2 shields protected the ship from enemy fire. Jack, mastermind he is, took the shields off the ships main power and connected them to their own independent power source. This gave the shields much more operational lifespans, and negated the risk of losing the shields if the main reactor was damaged. if for any reason The Punishing One needs to flee, Jack relies on the ships unmatched GalaxyMaster Mk. V Shock Drive. History The Punishing One, and Jack for that matter,'' are first encountered by Samus in ''Metroid: Kindred Spirits. ''Samus, floating helplessly in a damaged ''Gunship send out a distress signal. Jack answers, with his entire war fleet Jumping to Samus' position. While in The Punishing One's ''tractor beams, Jack playfully "asks" Samus to identify herself, threatening to destroy her if she didn't. Samus reluctantly identifies herself and is taken aboard the massive war ship, where she is met with personally by Jack himself. After a few words, Jack agrees to repair ''Gunship in return for Samus' intel on her latest bounty, so they can split the reward. After Samus and Jack start softening up to one another, Jack gives her more liberty to move about the ship, even showing her different components and the Superlaser. The ship then engages marauders, which are easily destroy by the withering firepower of Jack's ship. Later that night, Jack and Samus sleep together in Jacks quarters. After Gunship ''is fully repaired, ''The Punishing One transports them to Samus' bounty location. After retrieving the bounty, Jack is enraged to find out the bounty is to carry a member of the secretive Hedekkian Cult, with whom Jack has a had a bitter history. Jack begins to bombard the Cult settlement from orbit. Samus quickly returns to The Punishing One, and engages in her first fight with her rival/lover in the cargo bay. After fighting to a draw, Jack rescinds and breaks off the attack, but warns Samus to never stand between him and the sadistic cult. The Punishing One is seen many times after, both engaging Samus in combat and playing host to her when she and Jack were on good terms. Trivia * Jack claims the ship speaks to him, through the creaking of the hull and hiss of vapor in the pipes. Whether or not this is true, Jack does know his ship very well, and uses the ships interior as a weapon against unwanted guests, such as discharging boiling steam from pipes and selectively turning off the artificial gravity in certain hallways. * The ships previous name, G.F.S. ''Weatherford, ''is named after Manfred Charles Weatherford, a Galactic Federation Scientist who designed the superlaser it carries. * Jack has stated many times that he served on the ship during his time in the Galactic Federation Army. When and how is not known, as it was stolen from a military impound. Category:Ships Category:Spacecraft